FNAF Viendo anime en el orfanato
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon mas otakus que nunca... nada mas que decir solo leanlo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Viendo anime en el orfanato Cawthon**

Era una tarde normal en el orfanato, todos estaban en sus dormitorios

Con los hombres...

Freddy: hey Foxy ayudame a traer la tele de la sala para ver anime en el dormitorio

Foxy: si vamos

Spring: hey eso suena bien pero hay un problema, la tele ya no esta!

Todos: queee!

BBoy: la television no esta, nos han robado

Bonnie: vamos con Scott

Y con Scott...

Freddy: Scott nos han robado la tele de la sala

Scott: claro que no, las chicas la están utilizando en su dormitorio, me pidieron permiso para llevarla y les ayude, me dijeron que verían documentales sobre los animales y su extinción

Freddy: claro y les crees verdad, seguro están viendo otras cosas, vamos chicos

Foxy: si claro documentales, no con Golden y Toy chica ahí dentro

Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas...

Golden: ya esta vamos a ver Boku no Pico

Chica: no! solo pervertirás a Mangle y a Bonbon

Puppet: vamos a ver Zero no Stukaima

Chica: ay no, otra vez con ese anime de magia, mejor veamos Ristorante Paradiso o de perdida Mister ajikko

Todas: ay no!

T chica: mejor veamos bartender, el chico de ahí esta bien buenote

Bonbon: mejor veamos ranma y 1/2

Mangle: yo quiero ver Pokemon

Freddy y Foxy empujan la puerta...

Freddy: claro ver documentales, solo quieren ver anime

Golden: jeje lo sentimos es que como todas queremos ver anime es difícil ponerse 6 personas amontonadas en la computadora

Freddy: por eso nosotros queríamos la tele

Chica: ustedes también iban a ver anime?

Los Chicos: siii

Golden: ay ya que porque no vemos todos anime aquí

Todos: muy bien

Freddy: veamos lolis

Golden: ay no

Foxy: no Freddy, que no ves que estamos con las chicas

Mangle: quee! ven lolis cuando no estan con nosotras?

Freddy: a Foxy le gustan mucho, por que crees que le gustaste tu Mangle

Mangle: que dijiste! -enojada-

Freddy: ay ya calmate entonces veamos High School DXD

Chica: noooo, basta de esos animes pervertidos, veamos algo decente

Ballon Boy: veamos Nichijou

Foxy: no eso no, mejor veamos One piece

Bonnie: no mejor veamos Detroit Metal City

Bonbon: si ese!

Spring: no, mejor veamos Ghost in the shell

Toy Freddy: mejor veamos Digimon

Mangle: queee! Digimon es un anime copia barata de Pokemon

Toy Freddy: no es cierto, eso solo lo dicen los ignorantes pokefilicos

Foxy: no llames a Mangle de esa forma y métete a tu Digimon por el cu...

Freddy: oigan, ya basta, hay que ver un anime decente y que les guste a todos

Golden: veamos Sakura

Foxy: emm mejor veamos Dragon Ball z

Spring: o shingeki no kyojin (Atack on Titans)

Chica: ese es muy violento para las niñas

Mangle: cuales niñas, si tenemos la misma edad

Chica: tu y Bonbon son mas chicas que las demás, y también BBoy y Foxy

Foxy: ahora resulta que soy un niño

Chica: en todo caso veamos Heidi

Todos: noooooo!

Bonnie: pero Chica, esta bien que eres la mayor y te sientes responsable de todos pero no eres nuestra madre, solo tenemos diferencias por unos meses, hay que ver algo mas divertido

Freddy: ya veamos Inuyasha y ya

Golden: eso me gusta

Foxy: no, mejor veamos Ouran Host Club

Chica: ese si me gusta, tiene comedia y romanticismo

Golden: ay a mi también me gusta, me encantaría que en el orfanato hubiera un club de chicos que se preocuparan por hacer felices a las chicas

Freddy: están pensando lo mismo que yo...

Foxy: que la habitación de las chicas es casi igual a la nuestra?

Freddy: no! porque no fingimos ser los personajes de Ouran Host Club

Foxy: nosotros quedamos mejor como los de danishi koukousei no nichijou (La vida diaria de chicos de preparatoria)

Bonnie: si sobre todo tu Foxy jajajaj

Freddy: a ver yo soy Tamaki "El rey", Bboy es Honey, Foxy y Bonnie son los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru, Spring es Kyouya (el de lentes), y Toy Freddy es Mori

Golden: oh muy bien y Haruhi?

Todos: Mangle!

Mangle: oigan me están queriendo decir que parezco hombre!

Freddy: pues Bonbon, Golden, Toy chica y Chica no encajan aqui, ademas Puppet aunque plana, con su vestido tiene cuerpo mas femenino

Mangle: malditos, y tu Foxy porque no me defiendes

Foxy: emm porque es la verdad

Mangle: ahh -le pega con una bota-

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy: y bien vengan chicos, y Mangle, vamos a nuestro dormitorio y ahorita llegan ustedes para atenderlas

Foxy: oye yo quiero ser Tamaki

Freddy: pero yo soy el líder

Mangle: y yo no quiero ser Haruhi si Foxy no es Tamaki

Freddy: ah ya pues esta bien cambiamos, yo seré Hikaru

Bonnie: ni siquiera nos parecemos

Foxy: Mangle, cortate el pelo

Mangle: queee!

Freddy: vamos no es necesario solo estamos jugando

Toy Freddy: rapido, ya vienen las demas

Foxy: a un lado yo soy el rey -se sienta-

Las chicas abren la puerta

Todos: Bienvenidas al club señoritas pasen por aqui para atenderlas, eligan con cual Sempai se van

Golden: emm no que Freddy seria Tamaki?

Foxy: cambiamos, lo siento

Golden: bien quiero estar con Tamaki

Bonbon: yo quiero a Kyouya

Freddy: claro verdad porque es Springtrap

Chica: yo quiero estar con los gemelos

Toy chica: yo tambien

Toy Freddy: claro, desprecien al pobre Mori

Puppet: yo ire con Sempai Honey

Mangle: y quien va a venir con Sempai Haruhi, que no ven que debo pagar el jarrón

Freddy: necesitamos mas chicas

Foxy: imagina clientas Haru-Mangle

Mangle: esta bien, pues conmigo hay 300 clientas

Todos: 300

Foxy: ah si pues yo tengo 500

Freddy: pues Bonnie y yo tenemos 1000

Spring: yo tengo 5000

BBoy: yo tengo 10000

Toy Freddy: basta donde cabrán tantas clientas, este lugar esta a reventar

Mangle: ...y obviamente a todas les gusta mi café instantáneo...

Foxy: pues yo les enviare flores a todas mis clientas, porque son las mas bonitas

Mangle: ah ahora resulta que se te hacen mas bonitas tus clientas que yo

Foxy: pero Haruhi- Mangle o quien seas estamos fingiendo

Mangle: ah y ni siquiera sabes ya quien soy -llora- soy mas fea que una mujer imaginaria!

Foxy: no linda, no llores -la abraza- tu sabes que tu eres mi consentida

Las chicas: aaaaaaaaaahhh que lindo!

Freddy: jaja bien buena esa Foxy, bien vamonos hay que ver anime

Bonnie: no, hay que seguir jugando, ahora hay que ser de otro anime.

Chica: Pido ranma y 1/2

Bonbon: si yo tambien

Freddy: quien sera Ranma?

Todas: que Foxy sea Ranma

Foxy: pero porque yo

Mangle: porque eres el mas guapo, yo quiero ser Akane

Chica: yo soy Ukyo

Bonnie: yo soy el Ryoga

Freddy: emm yo sere Soun Tendo, el Papá de Akane

Puppet: hey Golden a ti te queda ser Nabiki

Golden: yo sere Nabiki pero porque me agrada el personaje, no porque tu me lo digas

Bonbon: yo soy la Shampoo

Spring: oye, bueno yo soy Mousse

Foxy: jajajaja seras ridículo

Toy chica: yo soy Kasumi

Toy Freddy: entonces soy el doctor Toffu

Freddy: a Toy Chica le quedaba mejor ser Kodachi la hermana de Kuno

Foxy: que Spring sea Kuno

BBoy: yo soy Genma Saotome

Mangle: a Puppet le queda ser la bisabuela de Shampoo

Puppet: queee! me estas diciendo vieja!

Mangle: claro que no, solo por la magia

Bonnie: y quien va a ser Happosai?

Foxy: Scott

Scott: -entra al dormitorio- yo que?

Todos: Scott!

Scott: que están haciendo?

Freddy: ah solo jugamos Scott

Scott: bien quería decirles una noticia, como últimamente están muy interesados en el anime y todo eso quería mostrarles esto -le muestra un folleto-

Freddy: -lo agarra y lo lee en voz alta- miren, una convención de anime, habra cosplay, videojuegos, concursos de comida, y puestos para comprar cosas de anime, tenemos que ir, es la próxima semana

Foxy: genial, jamas he ido a una convención, que dices Mangle, vamos?

Mangle: -emocionada- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: no se ustedes pero yo pienso hacer cosplay

Golden: yo tambien!

Foxy: ah si, pues Mangle y yo tambien iremos y ganaremos el concurso de cosplay

Bonnie: al ganador le daran dinero y otras cosas mas

Freddy: orale pues, quien mas le entra

Bonnie: vamos Chica?

Chica: si esta bien Bonnie

Bonbon: anda Spring vamos, vamos , vamos si?

Spring: esta bien iremos

Bonbon: siiiii!

Toy Freddy: quieres ir Toy Chica?

Toy Chica: hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que quiero ir! me preparare un cosplay tan sexy que me daran el primer lugar a mi con tan solo verme

Puppet: iremos nosotros tambien verdad Ballon Boy?

Ballon Boy: claro Puppet

Freddy: bien hay que ir preparando nuestros cosplays

Que cosplays elegiran los chicos... veanlo en el proximo capitulo...

Continuara

Visita mi pagina de facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior los chicos del orfanato se enteraron de que habria una convencion de anime y un concurso cosplay...

Mas tarde...

Mangle: oye Foxy que cosplay hacemos

Foxy: no se tu, pero yo voy a hacer cosplay de Luffy de One piece, el rey de los piratas

Mangle: ay es que yo quisiera hacer cosplay de muchas cosas

Foxy: como de que?

Mangle: pues me gustaria hacer cosplay de sakura card captors, o de Mikasa de Atack on Titans, o de Misty de pokemon,

Freddy: -gritando- atencion todos, yo he decidido hacer cosplay de Alucard de Hellsing, asi que nadie me robe la idea

Golden: ah te veras tan guapo así Freddy, yo me vestiré de Rias Gremory de High School DXD

Springtrap: yo voy a ser el ichigo de Bleach

Bonbon: yo queria ser Rias Gremory

Toy Freddy: a Bonbon le queda mejor ser Rias

Spring: vístete de Rukia para que seas mi compañera

Bonbon: esta bien

Freddy: pero Rukia esta muy plana, no le queda a Bonbon, le queda mejor Origime

Spring: solo porque Bonbon tiene pechos grandes no significa que se va a ir con un cosplay de alguien con pechos grandes

Foxy: ves Mangle, no es necesario que busques puras planas para hacer cosplay

Mangle: -enojada- me estas diciendo plana!

Bonnie: mejor que Bonbon se vista de Akeno también de High School DXD y yo soy el Iseii

Chica: pero Bonnie! -enojada-

Bonnie: jeje es broma yo seré Soichi Negishi de Detroit Metal City ya con su traje y su guitarra

Chica: yo me vestiré de Nicoletta de Ristorante Paradiso

Puppet: yo me vestire de Louis la Zero y Ballon Boy de Saito

Freddy: bien buena elección

Mangle: y yo que?

Toy Chica: yo y Toy Freddy nos vestiremos de Naruto y Hinata

Mangle: yo sere Goku

Foxy: jeje pero Mangle, hacer el peinado de Goku es complicado, no es solo pintarte el cabello y una peluca es dificil de hacer

Mangle: es que no se

Foxy: vístete de Ash de pokemon, es muy facil, ademas ya tenemos la gorra

Mangle: y mi pikachu?

Foxy: te comprare uno en la convención, pero ya vístete de eso

Golden: no Foxy, lo único que quieres es que Mangle no se vista sexy para que no llame la atención, pero no se te va a hacer, Mangle vístete de Sakura Card Captors pero con un traje sexy, una falda corta y nosotras te ayudamos a hacer el baculo

Mangle: siiii, muy bien

Foxy: arrg haz lo que quieras, yo solo quería darte una sugerencia fácil y rápida

Freddy: si Foxy, no te pongas celoso, presume lo que tienes

Foxy: pues si ella va a ser Sakura, yo quiero ser Li Shaoran

Freddy: bien pues a preparar los cosplays

Toy Freddy: alto!, y porque no hacemos un cosplay grupal, digo los 12 vestirnos de un mismo anime para participar en la actuacion y que nos ganemos el premio mas facil

Todos: mmm siii

Freddy: oye es genial, por fin usas el cerebro, que anime elegimos para hacer el cosplay

Toy Freddy: naruto!

Chica: mejor Ranma 1/2

Foxy: Dragon Ball z

Freddy: yo soy Goku

Foxy: ah pero otra vez el problema del pelo de Goku

Puppet: yo lo hago con magia

Golden: pues si Freddy es Goku yo soy Milk (Chichi)

Springtrap: yo soy Vegeta y Bonbon Bulma

Bonbon: si yo sere Bulma

Mangle: yo soy Videl

Foxy: hey si Mangle es Videl, yo soy Gohan y también el Gran Sayaman

Freddy: buena idea

Bonnie: yo soy Trunks

Chica: y yo quien sere

Toy Freddy: yo soy Goten

Golden: hay un problema con eso, el pelo de Goten es igual al de Goku

Toy Freddy: es cierto... mejor soy Pikoro

Toy chica: y yo que

Chica: ya se tu puedes ser Launch la tipa que estornudaba y cambiaba de cabello y personalidad

Toy chica: esta bien acepto

Ballon Boy: yo seré Krilin

Puppet: y yo 18

Chica: claro, quitenme todas las mujeres que hay

Freddy: emm pues tu puedes ser Pan, que le hace que te pongas el traje de Pan de DB GT

Chica: bien soy Pan

Mangle: -muerde a Chica-

Chica: aaaaaaaaayyy porque me mordiste!

Mangle: porque eres Pan y tengo hambre

Chica: muy graciosa Mangle, bien vamos a comprar la tela para todos los trajes, la convención es en una semana

Días después...

Entre Golden, Chica y Puppet arreglaron los Cosplays de todos y quedaron muy bien

Freddy: mirenme soy Goku y Puppet hizo que tuviera músculos

Spring: yo soy Vegeta y estoy transformado en Super Sayajin

Bonnie: el traje de Trunks me quedo genial, pero tenemos un problema

Todos: quee?

Bonnie: nuestras orejas y las alas de Chica y Toy Chica

Freddy: es cierto, a quien engañamos, somos unos fenómenos

Todos: -tristes- ahhh es cierto

Scott: hola chicos, porque tan desanimados

Foxy: es que somos unos fenómenos y no nos vemos bien con nuestros cosplays

Mangle: si, podre tener el traje de Videl y hasta el cabello pintado, pero con las orejas de zorro y el hueso metálico no nos vemos bien

Foxy: y yo solo me puedo ver bien con el traje del Gran Sayaman porque no se me ven las orejas, pero de todas formas el garfio se ve y no es normal

Freddy: si, ademas quien ha visto un Goku con orejas de oso

Puppet: oigan no se desanimen, puedo hacer invisibles las orejas, las alas y el hueso metalico de Mangle y puedes quitarte el garfio para que no se vea mal

Foxy: -frustrado- arrrrg tampoco voy a ocultarle a los demás quien soy -sale del dormitorio-

Mangle: es cierto, somos unos fenómenos y no dejaremos de serlo -va tras Foxy-

Freddy: oigan no se pongan tristes...

Golden: dejalos, ya sabes que ellos han sufrido mucho maltrato deja que se consuelen uno al otro, y en cuanto a los cosplays, mejor hay que olvidarlo, de todas formas no ganaremos, hagamos otra cosa

Scott: vamos chicos no se pongan así, como si todos los participantes se vieran realmente como los personajes, ustedes se ven bien

Freddy: mejor no participamos, ademas esta es la primera vez que iremos a una convencion asi que es mejor ir a ver

Mientras tanto con Foxy y Mangle

Mangle: oye Foxy estas bien?

Foxy: si mi linda pirata, es solo que a veces hubiera querido ser un poco más "normal"

Mangle: si a mi tambien, pero me agradas como eres

Foxy: y tu me agradas a mi -la abraza-

Mangle: si quieres no vamos a esa convención

Foxy: claro que iremos, pero no quiero participar, además te prometí comprarte un pikachu

Mangle: jeje esta bien, iremos sin disfrazarnos de nada

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Después de haber decidido no hacer cosplay para ir a la convención...

Scott: oigan chicos no deberían desanimarse, ademas nadie se ve exactamente igual que los personajes

Freddy: pero nosotros somos como animales, y no podemos ocultar nuestros defectos, pero ni modo, iremos de todas formas a comprar unas cuantas cosas de colección en la convención

Golden: si ni modo, nos hubiéramos ganado algo de dinero

Puppet: bueno mañana vamos, la convencion comienza a las 12 de la tarde

Al día siguiente...

Bonnie: Foxy, Mangle, ustedes iran a la convención?

Foxy: claro que iremos, le comprare un pikachu a Mangle

Mangle: nunca hemos ido a una convención, debemos ir al menos una vez

Y en la convención...

Los guardias de la entrada los detuvieron...

Guardia: ya se inscribieron para participar, allá les dan el numero

Freddy: amm pero no venimos disfrazados y...

Una joven los empujo a ellos y a otros participantes a la fila

Foxy: ay ya que al menos por este lado entraremos mas rápido

Joven: rápido que después no quedaran lugares

Después de darles un numero y dejarlos entrar todos se dispersaron por el lugar...

Foxy: mira Mangle cuantos muñecos de anime, jeje ahí están los pikachus

Mangle: que bonitos!

Unos chicos se acercaron a ellos...

Pepe: oigan nos podemos tomar una foto con ustedes?

Foxy: pero porque...

Mangle: ay déjalos, al parecer aquí se toman fotos con todo el mundo, mira también a Freddy y a Golden les están pidiendo lo mismo

Foxy: esta bien, pues tomen las fotos que quieran

Charly: miren son los personajes del juego de Five Nights at Freddy's!

Todos: queeeee!

Puppet: juego!

Maria: que buenos cosplays, se ven tan realistas

Foxy: pero estos no son...

Chica: Puppet puedes explicar esto!

Puppet: si vengan chicos - se van a un lugar mas alejado de todos- Recuerdan que somos la reencarnación de los animatronicos de la vieja pizzeria

Todos: si

Puppet: al parecer crearon un juego de esta leyenda y obviamente nos identifican porque somos muy parecidos

Freddy: pues que dicen si aprovechamos esta situación y participamos, de todas formas ya nos dieron numero

Todos: siiii

Bonnie: pero como actuaremos, como actuaban los animatronicos del juego?

Puppet: no debemos preocuparnos por eso, realmente se basaron en los animatronicos reales y siempre nos comportamos como los animatronicos reales

Foxy: bien jeje pues entonces a divertirnos en la convención

Bonnie: miren el juego de Guitar Hero, hay competencia, vamos Chica

Chica: espera, estoy juzgando el sushi que venden en este puesto

Mangle: Mira Foxy! que geniales espadas y Katanas

Foxy: hay que comprarnos unas

Freddy: hey chicas mirenme soy Freddy Fazbear, el oso mas terrorífico de todo el mundo y busco venganza

Muchas chicas rodeaban a Freddy

Golden: deja de coquetearles a las mujeres, maldito coqueto

Freddy: no te pongas celosa, ademas todas quieren fotos conmigo, hey mira alla hay otro grupo disfrazado de nosotros

Llegaron unos chicos con disfraces de tela de los 12 animatronicos, se veian muy bien hechos y se veian iguales a los animatronicos del juego

Foxy: hey pero ellos si se ven como animatronicos, y nosotros nos vemos en versión humanizada

Freddy; no importa, no podemos perder, nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no

Todos: que es?

Freddy: que obviamente nosotros no somos un cosplay, nosotros somos los originales y los verdaderos animatronicos, somos la reencarnación

El grupo contrario se acerco a ellos de forma presumida

Freddy falso: a eso le llaman Cosplay, solo te pusiste orejas de oso, debo admitir que se ven muy realistas, pero nosotros somos idénticos a los robots

Mangle: -enojada- pero ustedes ni deben saber nada sobre Five Nights at Freddy's

Chica Falsa: ah no, pasamos horas estudiando las historias y jugando los 4 juegos

Grupo original: Tenemos 4 juegos!

Foxy Falso: que ni siquiera saben cuantos juegos hay de FNAF, son una vergüenza

Foxy: oigan, pero nosotros sabemos mas cosas porque nosotros lo vivimos

Todos: Foxy!

Puppet: no digas eso, nos descubrirán

Mangle Falsa: a eso le llamas Cosplay de Mangle, mírame a mi

Mangle: pero porque me representan siempre como chatarra

Puppet: ya cállense, se darán cuenta de que somos las reencarnaciones

Toy Freddy: no lo creo, no hay nadie que sospeche esto

Toy chica Falsa: esa Toy Chica ni siquiera trae cupcackes

Toy Chica; pero yo puedo hacer ricos Cupcackes y reales, no de tela como los tuyos

Toy Bonnie Falso: y porque Toy Bonnie es mujer

Bonbon: pero que! me esta representando un hombre

Springtrap: calma Bonbon, ellos no saben nada sobre nosotros

Freddy Falso: jaja hablan como si realmente fueran los animatronicos, jaja no es mas que una estúpida leyenda, pero sus juegos están buenos

Puppet: no digas eso, tu no entiendes lo que esos niños sintieron

El grupo contrario se echo a reír a carcajadas

Bonnie Falso: en verdad creen en esa estúpida leyenda, vamos solo fue un buen pretexto para sacar un juego, como si realmente un guardia de seguridad morado fuera a matar niños y si eso fue cierto pues que niños mas idiotas, que no les enseñaron a no hablar con extraños, jajajajaja

Foxy: -furioso- malditos, los idiotas son ustedes -golpea al Bonnie Falso-

Freddy: nadie se mete con nosotros

Todos se pusieron a pelear con sus versiones contrarias

Los organizadores de la convención fueron a separarlos

Joven: hey basta ya, o los dejaremos fuera del concurso

Foxy: estos malditos, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es estar muerto

Puppet: ya basta Foxy, no digas eso frente a la gente

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Después de su pelea con sus versiones falsas todos se alejaron de ahí...

Foxy: si me hubieran dejado les hubiera roto los disfraces a esos malditos

Chica: ya cálmense, hay que comportarnos o nos echaran de la convención

Freddy: esos tipos no tienen ni idea de lo que es haber pasado por la muerte

Puppet: es cierto pero no podemos andar diciendo esas cosas por ahí tranquilamente, los sucesos paranormales son información muy confusa para las personas comunes y corrientes

Mangle: hay que vencerlos, esos malditos se están enfrentando a los originales animatronicos

Bonnie: y como actuaremos cuando estemos en el escenario?

Toy Freddy: es cierto, que haremos?

Golden: no lo se, tal vez necesitemos a alguien que nos sirva de guardia

Spring: miren esto, en el primer juego de FNAF el protagonista es un guardia llamado Mike

Todos: Mike!

Bonbon: y el de el segundo, donde se supone que aparecemos nosotros el guardia es Jeremy

Puppet: no es una coincidencia que los guardias sobrevivientes que trabajaron para Vincent se llamen igual

Freddy: propongo que los llamemos

Todos: siii

Mas tarde...

Mike: y para que nos quieren aqui, acaso todavia siguen molestos por lo que paso con Vincent

Freddy: no, olvidenlo, necesitamos que se vistan de guardias de seguridad y participen con nosotros

Mike: y que haremos

Golden: solo finjan ser guardias, los guardias que nos vigilan, como lo hicieron en el orfanato

Jeremy: de acuerdo y que ganaremos con eso?

Golden: dinero

Freddy: si, si ganamos nos daran dinero

Mike: esta bien por mi no hay problema

Jeremy: por mi tampoco

Chica: bien pues entonces ya tenemos a los guardias

"Atención a todos los participantes de la categoría adultos, ya va a comenzar el concurso, tomen sus lugares"

Foxy: ya va a comenzar el concurso, rápido

Pasaron varios grupos de personas disfrazadas y parodiando a los personajes de anime y videojuegos, desde Mario Bros, hasta Halo, asi como infinidades de Gokus, Narutos, personajes de pokemon, y muchos otros animes... luego les toco a los falsos animatronicos

Freddy Falso: -gruñendo- esta es mi pizzeria, y aqui mando yo! chicos! hoy viene un nuevo guardia de seguridad y nos vengaremos

Todos los Falsos: Siii -fingiendo jumpscares-

Springtrap Falso: un momento, yo soy el nuevo dueño de la atracción, ustedes ya no existen y son fantasmas en realidad

Asi hicieron una representacion parodiada de los personajes de FNAF, recibieron muchos aplausos por sus disfraces, despues de eso continuaron otros 3 equipos y luego seguian ellos

Mangle: estoy algo nerviosa, no se que hacer

Freddy: hay que improvisar chicos...

Freddy: emm hola a todos

-sonido de grillos-

Toy Freddy Falso: basuuuuuuuuuuuura ! jajajaja

Equipo falso: jajajajaja

Freddy: -molesto- atención todo el mundo en este lugar, ustedes no pueden entender lo que es ser los niños asesinados por el malvado Vincent, el hombre morado, el nos asesino

Chica: así es, el nos mato sin piedad

Foxy: yo intente detenerlo pero la fuerza de unos niños inocentes no pudo contra ese hombre

Mangle: luego nuestras almas quedaron estancadas en los robots animatronicos y no descansamos en paz, sufrimos aun mas, siendo destrozados, destruidos y abandonados

Golden: ahora solo buscamos venganza!

Puppet: con mi magia lo lograremos

Bonnie: nuestras almas descansaran en paz...

Todos: si matamos a los guardias!

Luego aparecen Mike y Jeremy, montaron una oficina rápida y fingieron vigilar monitores que pusieron rápidamente, los chicos se pusieron en posiciones y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una canción que Bonnie eligió para ambientar, la gente disfrutaba el espectáculo, no tanto por el realismo de los cosplays, mas bien por el realismo de su comportamiento, obviamente se notaba que sentían el papel y sabían lo que hacían, después de todo son los originales animatronicos...

Al final todos rodearon a Mike y Jeremy y fingieron matarlos, utilizaron sangre falsa para darles mas realismo y Foxy parecía disfrutar como si realmente estuviera matando a alguien...

Despues entre las cortinas del escenario, apareció una sombra, que al acercarse notaron que era un hombre vestido de morado...

Todos: el hombre morado!

Mangle: ay no! es Vincent!

Foxy: yo lo matare

Freddy: -en voz baja- esperen, que no ven que es Scott, seguro vino a ayudarnos

Foxy: -en voz baja- es cierto

Freddy: miren, es el asesino que nos mató

Corrieron hacia el y fingieron matarlo con crueldad y utilizaron mas sangre falsa

Scott, Mike y Jeremy se quedaron tirados y llenos de sangre falsa en el piso

Freddy: ahora somos libres

Todos: nuestras almas son libres -sueltan un globo blanco que representa sus almas-

Todas las personas aplaudieron emocionadas, los falsos animatronicos se veían molestos a pesar de no ver sus rostros por el disfraz

Freddy: gracias a todos

Los jueces se miraban satisfechos y se notaba que el show les habia agradado.

Unos instantes después...

Juez: bien la desición fue difícil de tomar, muchos equipos tuvieron una participación genial, pero esta vez tomamos la decisión, no por el mejor cosplay, sino por la mejor actuación y realismo de los personajes representados, los ganadores son el equipo 34 de FNAF

Freddy: -contento- ganamos!

Golden: siiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: tomen esto equipo de animatronicos falsos

Foxy Falso: malditos, solo porque ustedes se creen los animatronicos reales

Mangle: es que nosotros somos los reales

Puppet: que te calles Mangle, que no ves que ellos no entienden estas situaciones

Bonnie: hay que celebrar este triunfo

Scott: sabia que necesitarían ayuda con su equipo, así que vine con Mike y Jeremy para ayudarlos

Chica: fue genial Scott, gracias a ti ganamos

Bonbon: podrías quitarte ese traje morado ya, me pones nerviosa

Todos: jajaja

Después de recibir sus premios y comprar unas cuantas cosas en los puestos de la convención y haberse tomado muchísimas fotos con gente que quería fotografiarse con ellos, regresaron al orfanato...

Freddy: ahh fue muy divertido, que tal si vamos la próxima convención

Foxy: ya no convenceremos a nadie

Mangle: al menos a comprar cosas

Mike: en ese caso porque no van mejor a los bazares

Todos: bazares!

Scott: ah si claro, hay bazares una vez al mes en un centro comercial, y ahi venden muchas cosas relacionadas con el anime y los videojuegos

Bonnie: pues hay que ir!

Chica: bien ya pensaremos eso después

Golden: oigan veamos anime

Mangle: quiero ver Bleach

Foxy: no mejor veamos Death Note

Spring: ay no, ya van a empezar otra vez...

Fin

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	6. Aviso

**AVISO**

 **SE BUSCA GENTE QUE SEPA DIBUJAR BIEN Y SI SE PUEDE HACER ANIMACIONES, PLANEO HACER LA SERIE DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO EN VIDEO Y SUBIRLO A YOUTUBE, OBVIAMENTE SE LES DARÁ CRÉDITOS EN LOS VIDEOS, SI TIENEN CANAL O SOBRE SUS HISTORIAS EN FANFICTION, SE LES HARÁ PROMOCIÓN**

 **yo soy un asco dibujando, y por la universidad a veces me falta tiempo, pero si consiguiera a alguien con los talentos para hacer una animacion sencilla seria genial. Claro que son demasiados capítulos y muy largos todos, pero no necesitan ser animaciones muy complicadas**

 **Si desean participar en este proyecto comuniquense por un mensaje o preferiblemente por Facebook ya saben por la página AMLC21 Fanfics.**


End file.
